The present disclosure relates to a vehicle impact absorption structure.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-107442 discloses a vehicle impact absorption structure, which includes an impact absorption member located on the outer side of a door trim in the vehicle width direction. The impact absorption member includes a base plate facing the door trim and a plurality of legs extending from the base plate toward the door trim. The distal ends of the legs are fixed to the door trim. The base plate of the impact absorption member includes plate-shaped rigid walls extending toward the door trim. Any impact applied to the vehicle from the outside in the vehicle width direction is transmitted to the rigid walls through the base plate of the impact absorption member. The rigid walls of the impact absorption member are deformed to limit transmission of the impact to the door trim.
With the vehicle impact absorption structure of the above-mentioned publication, only certain ones of the legs of the impact absorption member may be significantly deformed depending on the angle at which the impact is applied to the impact absorption member. Such significant deformation of the certain legs tilts the base plate, hampering effective transmission of the impact applied to the impact absorption member to the rigid walls through the base plate. As a result, the deformation of the rigid walls does net properly absorb the impact. That is, the vehicle impact absorption structure may not fully function as expected as an impact absorption member.